


Flames of Love Festival

by Decoy10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But only as toys, Festivals, Fireworks, First Kiss, Karasuno birb forms, M/M, Noya's a good senpai, Scared Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoy10/pseuds/Decoy10
Summary: When the team is relaxing after a tough day of practice, Nishinoya and Tanaka tell everyone about their brilliant idea to go to a fireworks festival. Everyone is excited, except Tsukishima the buzzkill, but one particular member of the team is concerned about his secret getting out. What is Hinata's secret? And why is he so worried about going to a simple fireworks festival?





	Flames of Love Festival

With the sun high in the sky, beating down on all the entire Karasuno boys volleyball club, it was no surprise that everyone stopped to get ice cream at Ukai’s store after practice. Nishinoya, being the amazing senpai that he is, bought ice cream for Hinata, as well as himself, and they each walked out of the store holding two Gari Gari Kun popsicles. The rest of the team exited shortly after, each with their own frozen treat to keep the heat at bay. Loitering around outside the storefront for a while gave Nishinoya and Tanaka the perfect opportunity to suggest something they’d been waiting on for quite a while. “Alright guys! Noya-san and I have an announcement to make!” At this, several members of the team groaned—with the exception of Hinata, who looked extremely excited—wondering what those two could possibly be doing this time. Luckily for them, Nishinoya dashed all their fears with what was actually a good idea. “It’s the middle of summer, so we have to go to a fireworks festival!”

Once the statement was out in the open, the worried team members breathed a sigh of relief, and many even began to talk about various festivals they’d heard were good. Tsukishima, always one to ruin the mood, tried to weasel his way out of it. “Tch, a fireworks festival? Those are for kids and old people with nothing better to do. You all go if you want, but I’m staying home where it’s not going to be annoyingly loud.” Tanaka sauntered up to him, casually throwing an arm around his shoulder despite the height difference, and loudly exclaiming, “Come on Tsukki! The festival we’re going to is famous for bringing couples together! The rumor goes that if you find a spot completely separated from anyone else, and ask the person with you on a date before watching all the fireworks, the two of you will be in love forever! They call it, The Flames of Love Festival!” A little quieter he added, “Ahhh, I can’t wait to use this moment to finally have my lovely Kiyoko-san.” Tsukishima shrugged Tanaka off his shoulder, still unwilling to partake in the festivities, but when Yamaguchi walked over and whispered something in his ear, he miraculously changed tunes.

The entire team—bar Tsukishima—seemed excited about the festival, some even more so after hearing Tanaka’s story. What most failed to notice however, was the usually loud decoy remaining totally silent as the team talked about the festival. Suga was the first to notice and call out Hinata on his strange behavior. “Hinata are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” As Suga said, Hinata had turned very pale, and began shaking a bit; however, upon being called to, he straightened up and said, “Wah! Oh, uh. No I’m fine Sugawara-san. Don’t worry about me. I just feel a little funny, so I’m gonna head home now.” He thrust his remaining popsicle into Nishinoya’s hand, before hopping on his bike and pedaling away, yelling, “Text me the details about the festival later!” Nishinoya was a bit surprised, but never complained about extra Gari Gari Kun, and ate it while whipping out his phone to send Hinata the details he requested.

Hinata managed to make it halfway up the mountain before his nerves finally got the better of him, and he fell over unceremoniously. Standing up, he pulled his bike off to the side of the road, and dusted himself off, all while muttering under his breath. “Of course it just  _ had  _ to be fireworks. Why couldn’t it have been a serial killer festival? I wouldn’t be scared of that.” With a sigh, he pulled out his phone, and saw the text from Nishinoya about the date and time the team would be going. “Gah! Only two days? That’s nowhere near enough time. Maybe I can just fake being sick.” Having taken a moment to gather himself and push his fears to the side, Hinata picked up his bike and rode the rest of the way home. 

Upon reaching his home, Hinata locked up his bike and walked inside, met with the smell of his mother’s homemade cooking. Unfortunately, his stomach was still turning from the mention of…  _ those _ earlier, so he declared that he wasn’t feeling well and went upstairs immediately. Laying down on his bed, he contemplated how to get out of the festival. Hinata was ecstatic when Tanaka and Nishinoya mentioned they had a plan involving the whole team, but all his excitement flew out the window when he heard what the plan actually was. Staring at the ceiling he thought aloud to himself. “I want to spend time with everyone, but they can’t find out about my fear. The jerk of a beanpole would probably record a bunch on his phone to use against me at practice, and Nishinoya and Tanaka would tease me forever.” He looked at the text from Nishinoya again, wondering if he should just try to suck it up and go, despite his major phobia. “No point in worrying about it now, I suppose. I’ll just have to figure something out tomorrow.” He gets out of bed and treks back to the kitchen, eating dinner before washing up and going to bed.

Most students like to sleep in as late as they can on summer vacation, but Hinata’s passion for volleyball means his alarm was the first to go off in the morning, hours before the rest of his family. Luckily for him, Nishinoya and Kageyama share his level of passion, and are just as eager for some early morning practice. The rest of the team cares, make no mistake about that, but these three in particular go above and beyond in their love for the sport. Hinata gets dressed quickly, running downstairs and grabbing the breakfast his mother left for him last night, scarfing it down and rushing out the door so he can practice. After locking his bike he sprinted towards the gym, hoping to be the first one there. Hinata, so consumed with the excitement of another day of practice, completely forgot about his dilemma from last night.

When Nishinoya and Kageyama arrived for practice, the three began working on basic receives, the libero offering advice when needed. Hinata struggled more than Kageyama, and many of the balls they used for practice ended up hitting him in the face. When Hinata’s nose began bleeding, Nishinoya decided it was time for a break, promptly seating his kouhai on a nearby bench to assess the damage while Kageyama went to a vending machine for some milk. Once he was convinced that Hinata was fine, Nishinoya plopped onto the bench next to him, and brought all of Hinata’s fears up to the surface once more. “So are you excited to see the fireworks tomorrow, Shouyou?”All of Hinata’s energy dissipated in that one instant, his hands growing clammy as he struggled to keep his balance on the bench. “Whoa there! Maybe you lost more blood than I thought. I think you should sit out from practice today Shouyou.” While Nishinoya wasn’t wrong, Hinata hated the idea of missing out on practice, and he also didn’t want to disappoint his senpai who seemed so excited about seeing the fireworks together. “No! I’m fine Noya-senpai! I just got so... excited about the festival that I fell over!” Nishinoya was distracted by Hinata calling him senpai, and as a result failed to notice the slight pause.

Nishinoya accepted Hinata’s reasoning, and by the time Kageyama returned, Daichi had arrived to let them in the gym where practice could begin for real. The team was on top of their game, having one of their best practices ever. All except for one short boy with orange hair, who couldn’t stop dreading what would come tomorrow. He was pelted repeatedly with balls from missed receives, shouted at by Kageyama for his inability to perform even a third tempo spike, and he served the ball into his teammates’ heads so many times they began to leave the center completely open when it was his turn. All of this added even more pressure onto Hinata, and his already weak stomach couldn’t take it, releasing his breakfast and much of his dinner onto the gym floor. Coach Ukai suggested that he take it easy for the rest of practice, and he was forced to sit on the bench, watching the others grow stronger without him. 

Although he knew that coach Ukai wanted him to watch practice and learn what he could that way, Hinata was too distracted by the rapidly approaching festival to focus on volleyball. Every possible scenario he imagined ended in him making a fool of himself in front of everyone. Sitting on the bench, he lamented that he couldn’t have a normal fear; one that people wouldn’t make fun of. He wanted nothing more than to find a way to stay home, but if even Tsukishima was going, then he had no hope. Not to mention that he has a certain image to uphold of being fun and energetic, so he can’t miss out on anything the team would enjoy. Hinata spent the remainder of practice lost in his thoughts, and once everyone was tired enough to leave, he helped clean up before making his way home. Just before he left, Daichi made an announcement to everyone. “Alright you guys, that was a great practice! Don’t forget to meet at the school gates at five o’clock sharp tomorrow evening so we can go to the fireworks festival.” Hinata paled once more, and gained several new bruises on his ride home.

The rest of Hinata’s family left on a trip earlier that day, but he stayed behind to focus on volleyball, meaning that he had no one to confess his worries to. He heated up some instant ramen for dinner, before sitting in front of the computer. The only possible idea he had to make tomorrow go smoothly was to get used to the sound of fireworks, but his hands paused over the keyboard, unwilling to search for videos that might help him. With a sigh, he let his hands drop, deciding that it was a futile effort anyways. At this moment, his phone vibrated off to the side. “Hm? Oh, a text from Noya-san.” Opening the text he read,  _ “Are you excited about tomorrow Shouyou? I know I am!!! Let’s walk around together, kay?” _ The text from Nishinoya served to bolster his resolve, and Hinata once again looked towards the computer screen, searching for a playlist of fireworks videos before he had a chance to change his mind. As he watched the video load, he gulped, the still steaming instant ramen forgotten on the desk. As soon as the first firework exploded, Hinata screamed and fell backwards out of the chair, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Unfortunately, he was still able to hear them, as he had turned the volume up as high as possible to make the videos closer to the real thing. As the video played, Hinata whimpered and sobbed on the floor, completely paralyzed by fear. 

When the sound finally began to fade, he calmed down slightly, standing up on shaky legs and returning to the computer. Before he could even pull the seat in, he noticed—much to his horror—that the next video in the playlist was beginning to load. He scrambled to stop it before it was too late, but with his body still recovering from the previous video he had no chance. He spent most of the night curled up in a ball on the floor, eyes stinging, ears ringing, and chest aching from the constant hyperventilation. The playlist didn’t end until four in the morning, by which point Hinata looked like a tornado had come and rearranged his face. He had already passed out a few times, but the volume of the videos kept bringing him back for more torture. Even when the last video ended, he still remained on the floor for several minutes, trying to normalize his breathing. Eventually, he managed to regain some control of his body—although he still couldn’t stop shaking—and crawled to the bathroom so he could wash himself off.

When Hinata made it inside, he used the sink to pull himself up, turning on the faucet before inspect himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, with dried snot all over his face, some still dripping from his nose. His ears were red and raw from trying to push his hands further into them to block out the noise, and his hair was sticking up in so many places it looked like it was trying to escape his head. His brain ached to the point where even the light sound of running water caused pain, and his chest hurt so much it was difficult to breathe. Regardless, he did his best to wash up a little bit, splashing water on his face and tidying up his hair to it’s usual amount of messiness. He didn’t have the energy to do much more, and dragged himself to his room where he laid down to sleep. When Hinata’s alarm went off a mere two hours later, he couldn’t bring himself to get up, and for the first time in his life hit the snooze button. It inevitably rang again after a few minutes, and he groaned before cursing whoever thought a measly ten minutes is enough extra sleep. He turned his alarm off properly this time, and curled over to be swallowed by dreams once more. 

Upon waking up, he checked the time to see that it was just before five in the evening. In his sleep deprived state he had a fleeting thought that there was something he was supposed to do, but his bed refused to let him go, so he snuggled even deeper into his blankets. His peaceful respite was interrupted by his phone ringing; the sudden noise startling him into falling out of bed. Rubbing his back from the painful fall, he got up and grabbed his phone, and answered groggily after seeing that Suga was calling. “Hello? Suga-san?” He yawned just before Suga replied.  _ “Where are you Hinata? We were supposed to meet the school at five.” _ Suddenly, everything from last night came flooding back to Hinata, and he was torn between just staying home and letting everyone call him a coward, or going to the festival and becoming a blubbering mess. In a twist of fate, Suga made the choice for him.  _ “Well I’m not sure where you are, but come soon. Nishinoya says he’ll wait for you outside the gates.” _ With that, Suga hung up leaving Hinata no choice but to get ready and leave. 

He showered quickly and threw on whatever clothes he happened upon first, and set a new record of ten minutes for biking to school, although he nearly caused about seven traffic accidents. He finally made it to the school, where he saw Nishinoya standing outside the gates looking extremely nervous, and wearing clothes that were very… not his style. He was dressed up in a nice button-down shirt, and was wearing slacks and a belt despite the summer heat. Hinata questioned it for a moment, but decided it didn’t really matter in the end, so he locked his bike before making his way over to his short senpai. Upon seeing Hinata Nishinoya ran over and patted him on the back. “Oh there you are Shouyou! I was worried you didn’t want to spend time with your senpai!” Hinata vigorously shook his head, wincing a bit at the lingering pain from last night, and replied, “Of course I want to spend time with you Nishinoya-senpai!” Nishinoya beamed at this and laughed loudly, leading Hinata towards the festival, while the younger boy tried to fight off the butterflies in his stomach.

Although the main attraction would be fireworks, there were still plenty of other things for people to do while wandering around. Nishinoya dragged Hinata to various food stalls, and played various games with him while they ran around. Hinata was still nervous about when the fireworks would start, but as he spent time with Nishinoya, his fears evaporated and he forgot why he was so scared in the first place. Neither was especially upset at not getting to spend time with the team as a whole, both having too much fun together. At one point, they each played a separate game in adjacent booths, and won very similar prizes. Hinata came back with a small crow plushie that had messy orange hair on top, and Nishinoya had won a similar plushie, although his had spiky brown hair with a bit of blonde hanging down in front. Upon seeing Hinata’s prize, Nishinoya laughed and said, “Wow, it looks just like you Shou!” Hinata blushed a bit, and replied, “Oh yeah? Well uh, yours looks like you too! So there!” The libero smirked and said, “Well then why don’t we trade? We don’t need ones that look like ourselves.” He quickly snatched Hinata’s prize and replaced it with his own, before pulling the new one to his face and rubbing against it affectionately. “I’m gonna call him Shouyou.” Hinata blushed even more, but agreed to call his new friend Yuu at Nishinoya’s insistence.

As it got later in the night, more and more people arrived to see the fireworks, which made Nishinoya nervous; meanwhile Hinata had forgotten all about the true reason of the festival, having had too much fun all night. Nishinoya gathered his courage, and asked, “Shouyou can you come with me? There’s someplace I’d like to show you.” Hinata happily agreed, and Nishinoya led him to a secluded hill overlooking all the different stalls. It looked beautiful with all the paper lanterns lighting up the busy pathways, and Hinata loved it, assuming this was what Nishinoya wanted him to see. Nishinoya cleared his throat to get Hinata’s attention, and once he had it began speaking. “Shouyou, you’ve been a great friend to me since the day we met. You are one of the few people who recognize me as a libero for my skill rather than my height, and I can’t deny how proud I felt when you first called me senpai. I really like how energetic and happy you always are, and how you make me feel good about Rolling Thunder when most people make fun of me. Over time I’ve come to realize that you’re an important person to me, even more so than than anyone else on the team. So I guess what I’m trying to say is… um, well… Will you go on a date with me!?” He shouted the last part and bowed deep, and almost as if he had rehearsed it (which he definitely had) the first firework launched as soon as he finished speaking.

When the bright colors filled the sky and the first of many loud bangs hit his ears, Nishinoya was a little disappointed that the answer he received was a scream as opposed to a yes. Trying to hide his tears he lifted his head up only to see Hinata curled into a ball on the grass, shaking violently. Worry immediately replaced his sadness and he rushed to his friend’s side, trying to yell over the sound of the fireworks. “What’s wrong Shouyou!? Why are you crying!?” He wasn’t sure if Hinata could hear, and he was having a hard time hearing himself, but he could almost make out Hinata repeatedly saying, “Make it stop make it stop make it stop.” Seeing the younger boy’s shaking worsen with each new blast, Nishinoya pieced together Hinata’s fear in that moment, and picked him up piggy-back style. “Hold on tight Shouyou! I’m gonna get you away from here!” Hinata had already grabbed Nishinoya’s shoulders in a vice grip, but if possible he gripped even tighter. Nishinoya didn’t mind, and took off sprinting to get as far away as he could. He didn’t pay much attention to where he was going, but somehow eventually ended up back at the school gates. The fireworks were much quieter here, and Hinata was able to breathe normally.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were afraid of fireworks Shouyou?” Nishinoya asked once Hinata had calmed down. Hinata was reluctant to answer, but eventually muttered, “You guys would make fun of me.” Nishinoya was a bit surprised to hear that Hinata had tried to hide such a major fear just because he was worried about being made fun of. “No one would ever make fun of you for a fear this serious, but what you really need to do is conquer it!” Nishinoya thought he was being helpful, but Hinata just pouted and said, “I-I tried. Last night, with the computer, and, and.” When Hinata’s breathing started picking up, his senpai realized that now was not the time to be talking about this, and changed the topic of conversation. “Alright alright. So, I guess your answer to my question earlier is a no then? I chose this festival specifically because it’s supposed to bring couples together, but I never knew it would make you so upset.” Hinata gave him a puzzled look, before Tanaka’s words from a few days ago rang through his head. “Wait. You chose this festival just so you could ask me out? Is that why you got all dressed up too?” Now it was Nishinoya’s turn to blush. “W-well I just thought that if the rumor was true it might help me is all. I definitely wasn’t expecting it to magically make you say yes or anything.” 

Hinata giggled a bit and walked closer to Nishinoya. “Close your eyes Noya-senpai.” The libero was confused, but did as commanded, his heart rate increasing to astronomical proportions when he felt another pair of lips against his own. They pulled away, and Nishinoya opened his eyes to see a  _ very _ red Hinata staring at the ground. He mumbled something that Nishinoya wasn’t quite able to hear, but spoke up after. “I said yes. I’ll go out with you. I’ve actually had a crush on you for a little while too, but I thought you liked Shimizu-senpai.” Both boys were a blushing mess, and as the two shared one more kiss, the last bright light entered the sky, enveloping them in a heart. They broke apart only when the light faded, and Nishinoya asked, “Why don’t you spend the night at my place tonight, Shouyou.” Hinata yawned and nodded, unlocking his bike and intertwining his hand with the other boy, before the two walked back to Nishinoya’s house to spend their first night together as boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the one shot I promised earlier in the week. I've had this idea floating around my head for a while now, so I hope you enjoy. And in case you're curious all they do when they get back is cuddle while Hinata cries about fireworks and Noya pats his back. 
> 
> See you soon with the next chapter of Sun's Punishment!


End file.
